Caribbean Chaos
by Phoenix of Music
Summary: Two young women with the love of adventure and the pirates of the Caribbean movie. Get sent back in time for the time of their lives...and maybe find true love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If i really did own Jack and Will do you honestly think i'd be sitting here writing this?...I don't think so...

Warning: Any flames or shouts of Mary Sue will be ignored or have to face the wrath of my muses.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

It was a average day, a day like any other at least that's what two young women thought. Jennifer, a 19 year old young woman with brownish red curly hair, sighs as the movie ends and places her head in her hands, "Too bad Lizzy had to live..."

Her best friend laughs and leans back on the couch," You just want to have Will to yourself. Now Jack's my kind man!"

Jennifer smiles and throws a pillow at her, " yea, then you would be Jessica Sparrow the second most feared pirate to ever sail the seas."

Jessica, a 19 year old young woman with straight brown hair, laughs and throws the pillow back at Jenn, " Captain Jessica Sparrow if you please" Jennifer grins as she stands up and streches a little. As she did this Jessica walked over to the window and looked outside, she notices that thick black clouds started to form, "Dark clouds are gathering...looks like we're going to have a bad storm soon." she says.

Her friend sighs and plops back down on the couch, her voice holding a light sarcastic tone,"Great, just what we need..." Jessica nods and they hear a the distant sound of thunder. They sat if front of the t.v. talking, or joking while watching Pirates of the Caribbean again, the storm slowly growing worse. By mid afternoon the storm was in full swing, Jennifer flinches a little as a loud crash of thunder hits near by.

"Maybe we should turn the movie off til the storm ends..." Jennifer says as she leans forward and places her hand on the dvd player, Jessica nods and reaches over to turn off the t.v. Just as they both touched the t.v. and dvd player a bolt of lighting hits the house. The girls feel the electric surg go through them, they see bright multicolor lights before everything goes dark.

Jessica groans as she feels water hit her but keeps her eyes closed to try and stop the pounding in her head, '_where's the advil when you need it..._' she thinks as she shifts some on the wet hard wood under her and freezes thinking,_ 'What the hell? where's the carpet? how the hell did I get outside?._' she slowly opens her eyes and realizes that she's outside looking up at the gray sky as the rain steadly pours down. And a heavy set man and a dark skinned woman standing over her. The man smiles some, "Glad to see ya comin' 'round miss...you and your friend are lucky to be here...we fished you two out of the ocean not but ten minutes ago. The name's Gibbs by the way miss, welcome to the Black Pearl..." Jessica, in shock, slowly sits up and takes in her surroundings and realizes she is on the deck of the Pearl and the crew is running around tying down sails and anything that could be thrown.

She looks at Mr. Gibbs as she pinches the bridge of her nose, "uhh..thanks..." he nods and smiles some, helping her to her feet. Mr. Gibbs turns to the dark skinned women, " Ana check on her friend and see how she's doing. I'll take this one to see the captain." Ana nods and goes over to where Jennifer is laying, still unconscious. Jessica looks around the deck again, her eyes landing on a very familiar pirate captain standing by the wheel of the ship,staring at her, a smirk dancing across his face.

Gibbs takes her arm and starts to lead her to the wheel, "Jack one of the lass' woke up."

Jack nods, "Thank you Mr. Gibbs, I see that." he looks Jessica over and smiles, "A pleasure ta be knowing ye lass, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...who might you be?"

Jessica smiles some, "uhhh...I'm Jessica...the unconscious girl on your deck is my best friend Jennifer. Nice to meet you, Captain."

Jack nods and looks her over frowning some then looks at Mr.Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs take the young ladies down below and give them a cabin." He looks over at Ana, " Ana get them some dry clothes and have the cook make them something to eat."

Both crew members nod and say, "Aye Captain..." Gibbs walks over to Jennifer and picks her up and leads Jessica down below to a cabin near the captain's cabin. The cabin has two cots on each side of the room a chest at the foot of the bed and a mediem sized wardrobe. Jessica looks around the room and shivers alil, Gibb's lays Jennifer down on one of the cots and looks over at the other girl, " I'll get be getting ye some food now miss, Ana should be here soon with a change of clothes for you."

Jessica nods and smiles," Thanks Mr. Gibbs." He nods and leaves the room closing the door behind him. Jessica stands still for a few moments listening for footsteps before jumping onto the bed Jennifer is on and shakes her and almost shouts, " Wake up, Jenn! You're never going to believe this!"

Jennifer groans and pushs her off, "Leave me alone. I have a headache..." she rolls over and grabs the pillow and buries her head under it. Jessica growls and pulls her off the bed letting her drop on the floor Jennifer yelps when she hits the ground and glares at her," What the hell was that..." she trails off as she looks around room and her eyes widen. Jessica smirks, "Nice to see you in the land of the living Jenn, now as I was saying...we're on the Black Pearl!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me? Own POTC? Ha! you make me laugh...walks off grumbling about life not being fair

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

Jennifer plops back onto the bed she was on, after hearing her friend's words, still a little shocked, " You've got to be joking..."

Jessica sighs and looks over at her, from her spot on the other bed, "Does it look like a joke? " she waves her hand around the room, "Kind of hard for this to be a joke, don't you think? "

She pauses a few moments as she hears someone walk past the door, then plops back on the bed, " Besides...I saw Jack himself...he's even more gorgues in person."

A voice from the doorway makes them both jump, " Well, thats nice of ye too say luv and its Captain Jack...nice to see your friend has finally come around."

Jack grins as he walks into the room and closes the door behind him.

Jessica blushs some and looks at the captain thinking,'_ Great! he heard me...'_ Jennifer raises her eyebrow at Jack, " Haven't you ever heard of knocking Captain Sparrow?"

Jack leans back against the wall and folds his arms over his chest, " Aye, I have. Doesn't mean I do it though. Now I have a question to ask you lasses." Jessica and Jennifer exchange looks and look back over at Jack.

Jessica clears her throat, "And what would that be Captain? " Jack smirks and points at them, " Where did you two come from? and don't say another ship. You two are dressed odd and I've never seen breeches made of that material before."

The girls look down at their jeans and T-shirts, Jennifer starts to fiddle with the end of her shirt," Lets just say we're not from around here and leave it at that Captain..."

Jessica nods her head and mutters," Definitely not from around here..." Jack raises his eyebrow but doesn't press the issue, "So, I guess that means you two have no place to go...any family? " Both girls shake their head no.

Jack nods and folds his hands together and places the tips at his chin, "Well, then ladies you have two choices...you can either stay on the Pearl, work and have a place to sleep. Or you can stay behind at the next port. The choose is yours for the making..." with that he pushs himself off the wall and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

Jessica and Jennifer look at each other, smile and at the same time say," We're staying on the ship." A couple of minutes later Ana knocks on their door and comes in carrying clothes for the both of them. After they get dressed in dark brown breeches, boots, off-white shirts and sashs tied around their waist, Ana offers to show them around the ship. As the girls get to know the ship a bit better, Jack stands at the wheel watching as Ana shows them the deck, he turns the wheel and tries to figure the two girls out, '_It's like they don't belong here...they were dressed funny and have American accents..but not the kind I've heard before...I'll have to keep my eye on them.' _

Jessica, feeling some one watching them, looks up at the wheel to see Jack staring at them and she smiles some. Jack nods at her and smiles back before turning his head away. Jessica looks at Ana," So, where are we going?"

Ana helps a couple of crew members raise a sail, "Captain wants to stop at Port Royal to look in on a friend."

Jennifer nods,"Will Turner, you mean?"

Ana gives her a funny look, "How'd you know that?" She smiles some and shrugs," uhhh... lucky guess?"

Jessica quickly clears her throat gainning Ana's attention, "Anyway, what should we do while we're on the ship?"

Ana raises her eyebrow and looks at the two of them, a small amount of suspiction shows on her face before she answers," Jack said you two will be helping out down below with the cook tomorrow. Til then you two can both get to know the ship and crew members better."

Both girls nod and head down below to get to know the cook and the lay out of the ship better. Ana frowns and walks over to Jack by the wheel, "Jack do you think those two can be trusted? that one knew about Will..."

Jack looks at her and raises his eyebrow," They don't look like they'd cause too much trouble. I'll figure out what's going...or my name's not Captian Jack Sparrow, savvy? "

Ana rolls her eyes and nods, Jack smirks, "Good, now have the crew ready the ship we'll be in Port Royal just after night fall." With that he goes back to sailing the ship humming under he's breath as Ana goes to help the crew.

(a/n) I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as i can. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed just be patient with me. i'm not a writer just doing this for fun. and if any one can send me a site about the names of different parts of a ship that would be really helpful. thanks . laters.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n) sorry for the slow up date people. alot going on right now lol. hope ya'll enjoy this, and if Jack and others start acting OOC sorry its almost impossiple for me to keep them in character lol.

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two.

Just after night fall the Pearl lowers her ancore in a cove near Port Royal. The crew works to ready the long boat for their captain, both girls look towards the town then look at each other smiling.

"Think we can talk Jack into letting us go into town with him ? ", whispers Jessica.

Jennifer smiles and whispers back, " Worth a shot. He's walking towards the long boat now, lets go try..."

They grin and follow Jack towards the long boat. Jack is about to climb into the boat when he notices the girls standing near looking at him smiling, he shakes his head," Sorry, ladies, your staying here. Don't you getting captured by the navy."

Jessica steps foreword and leans in a little towards him, " Please Jack, we promise not to cause too much trouble for you." She says, her eyes wide and innocent looking.

Jennifer smiles some,"Yea, Jack, we won't cause to much trouble..."

Jack smirks and looks at Jessica, " If I do let you come...what's in it for me, luv?" Jessica smirks back, "You get to keep the rum that's on the ship..."

Jack frowns, "Now that's not nice."

Jessica smiles," I know, its called blackmail."

Jack sighs and notices the crew staring, waiting for orders, he growls lightly, "Well what are you looking at? Give them a cutlass and get ready to lower the boat.We're going ashore."

Jessica smiles," Thanks Jack." She takes the cutlass that's given to her and hops into the boat. Jennifer tries not to laugh as she follows her, Jack rolls his eyes and climbs into the boat and nods for the crew to lower it.

Jack grabs the oars and starts rowing towards the docks, he looks at Jessica and smirks,"You know luv, I have a feeling your not one to under estimate."

Jessica smirks a little as she lets her hand go over the side and gently glide over the water,"Figured that out yourself, captain?"

"You could say that..."

"Good, then you won't be surprised if I do something you thought I couldn't do. Now what are we doing in Port Royal?"

"Checking on the whelp and his bonnie lass. Hopefully we won't run into that crazy Commodor Norrington."

Jennifer sits at the front of the boat watching the docks get closer, "Do you know where he'll be, Jack?"

Jack shrugs some, "No idea, probably up on at the fort doing navy things or what ever commodors do."

She rolls her eyes," Not the commodor. I meant your friend Will."

Jack rows up next the docks and climbs out, "Oh, he'll most likely be in his blacksmith shop."

He holds out his hand and helps Jessica out of the boat before turning to look up towards the town. Jessica stands beside him, not realizing her hand is still in his, Jennifer growls a little," Gee, thanks for helping me out of the boat, Jack!" She mutters sarcastically as she pulls herself onto the peir causing Jack and Jessica to let go of each others hand.

Jack looks back and smirks at her, " Anytime lass, now lets go."

Jessica nods and follows him up the docks, Jennifer sighs and jogs to catch up with them. They dodge in and out of the shadows on the dark streets, the only source of light coming from the the oil lamps on the corners and the moonlight. Jack leads them to a shop that both Jennifer and Jessica reconize as the smithy, the shop is dark, no candles are lit and the door is barred, Jack swears softly under his breath, "Damn, he's not here...Where could he be?" They duck into an alley beside the shop, Jack leans against the wall and tries to think of where the blacksmith could be.

Jennifer stands in the shadows near the end of the alley as two gaurd's walk by talking.

"Don't know why we couldn't patrol near the Governor's home. I'd rather like to see the engagement party." one of the guards says as his friend looks up at the smithy, the other guard laughs some, "Yes, it would be interesting to see that party. Heard that Governor Swann went all out for his daughter, still can't believe she's going marrying a blacksmith though."

Jennifer smirks as the guards walk away laughing and joking around, she turns and walks over to Jack and Jessica," You guys hear that? Seems there's an engagement party up at the governor's place."

Jessica smiles and looks at Jack," Think we can sneak in without being caught? "

Jack smirks and nods," I have a plan, lets go." He heads for the exit of the alley and slips out into the shadows the girls following closely behind.

Jack stands behind a group of trees looking towards the governor's house, the girls look at each other then Jack then finally the house. Jennifer raises her eyebrow and thinks '_House?! more like mansion! ' _Jack waves his hand,motioning for them to follow and leads them to the side of the house, away from the guards at the gate.

He folds his hands together, giving the girls a boost and helping them up on the wall, they reach down and take his hands, helping him up next. He smiles and jumps down, catching the girls as they jump down next to him. They hear light laughing and music coming from the back, Jack looks around the cornor of the house and see's the party is being held in the backyard with lanterns everywhere giving off light.

Jessica comes up behind him and whispers," See him? " Jack holds up a hand and nods as he points towards the young man, dressed in his finest clothes and a hat with a gaint feather sticking out, Jessica see's him and tries not to crack up, '_Oh God, the hat! Jack's is way better' _

Jennifer stands behind them and smiles some as she sees Will. Jack waves his hand a little trying to get Will's attention without any seccess, he grabs Jessica's hand and pulls her back to the side, Jennifer silently following them. Jack smiles as he see's an open window and climbs in helping the girls into the house, into a dining room. Jack walks towards the door and listens for footsteps, he smirks and quickly opens the door and grabs a young maid and covers her mouth before she can scream, he closes the door and looks at the maid," 'Ello pet.Now no screaming, savvy?"

The maid stares at him in shock before fainting, Jack rolls his eyes and looks at Jessica, " Find something to gag her." She nods and looks around the room trying to find something, she smiles as she finds a rag that a maid left behind and hands it to Jack, who nods, sits the maid down in a chair and uses it to gag her.

Jack looks from the maid to his two companions, he smirks, " Here's what we're going to do. One of you ladies will put on the maids dress, go out to the party and get young William in here."

Jennifer rolls her eyes and sarcastically mutters, " Great plan Jack...why don't we also put flowers in your dredlocks while we're at it.." Jessica lightly elbows her, Jack glares at her then smirks evilly, " Well, lass since you seem to like the plan so much, you can wear the outfit and get the whelp."

Jennifer's eyes widen, "What?!"

"shhh!! we don't need the whole bloody house knowing we're here." He holds up a hand trying to signal her to shut up.

"Why do I have to do it? why not Jess?"

Jessica smirks," Because you opened your big mouth and I wouldn't be caught dead it that."

Jennifer sighs and glares at the pirate and her friend, " Fine, I'll do it but i ain't happy about it..."

Jack smirks, " Thought you'd see it our way lass now get undress, while Jessica gets the maid's dress."

He goes over the the wall and leans against it, Jessica and Jennifer look at Jack and cross their arms over their chest, He looks back at them, he raises an eyebrow, " What?"

Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Jack get the hell out, so I can dress." Jack shoulder's slump as he walks over to the window and climbs back out, the girls roll their eyes and get to work.

Jennifer sighs as she fixes her hair so its under the bonnet and smooths down the dull black maid's outfit she finished putting on, thankful that maids were to poor to wear corsets. Jessica smiles as she walks over to the window and sticks her head out and looks at Jack, who's sitting under the window hiding in the shrubs, she whispers, "Jack, come in. She ready."

Jack grins and hops up, his face only a few inches away from her's, " Good, time to get Turner." Jessica blushs slightly and nods as she moves away from the window allowing Jack to enter.

Jack walks up to Jennifer, looking her over and nodding as he leads her to the door, "Okay here's what you do, just go out into the back, walk up to Will and say something to get him back into this room." He smirks as he opens the door and pushs Jennifer out the door before she can say anything. Jack turns to Jessica and smiles as she rolls her eyes at him. they move the unconscious maid inside the china cabinet and out of the way.

Jennifer glares at the door after Jack closes it in her face, she grumbles under her breath about damn pirates and revenge as she walks down the hall past closed doors and into a kitchen. She smiles some as she finds the back door leading outside to the party, she looks around for any servants before walking to the door and slipping outside. Jennifer looks around from her spot near the door, happy no one has noticed her yet, she smiles some as she sees her target across the lawn talking to governor swann. Jennifer looks around and frowns alittle, '_That's odd...Lizzy isn't here and this is her and Will's enagement party...'_ She shrugs it off and makes her way through the throng of people, who were talking, laughing, and gossiping, towards Will thankful that the governor had walked off by the time she got there.

Will sighs as he watchs the people at the party wondering where Elizabeth was. He had been talking to his soon to be father-in-law about the wedding before the good man walked off to talk to some nobles who arrived from England to witness the event.

Will looks at the crowd trying to pin point where his soon to be bride was, he had been worried about Elizabeth, as of late she had started acting funny the closer the wedding date got. He just shrugged it off as wedding jitters. Will closes his eyes for a moment, trying to push away the headache he feels coming on, and doesn't notice as the young girl posing as a maid walks up to him.

Jennifer smirks as she sees Will close his eyes as she walks over to him, she stands there for a few moment just admiring him before remembering her mission. Jennifer clears her throat causing Will to open his eyes and look in her direction, he raises his eyebrow at her, "Yes, miss?"

She smiles and curtsies adopting a light british accent, "Begging your pardon, Mr. Turner but there is a gentleman that wishs to speak with you in dining room in private. He's asked me to accompany you to the room."

Will narrows his eyes at her, not really believing what she said, " Who is this gentleman? "

She frowns slightly and tilts her head to the side, " I'm sorry, sir but the gentleman would not give his name. He just said he needed to speak with you and that he knew your mother."

He raises his eyebrow and nods, " Alright then, please show me to this gentleman." She smiles and gives a small curtsies again, " As you wish sir."

She turns on her heel and starts to lead him back towards the door she came through, leading him into the hall way. She mentally sighs in relief that the plan worked so far, as she silently pats herself on the back for a job well done, she doesn't notice that Will glances over at her every so often.

Will stops outside one of the closed doors in the hall way and clears his throat causing Jennifer to look up into his brown orbs, " Excuse me miss, but I don't think I've ever met you in the governor's house hold...who are are?"

Jennifer silently curses herself, '_Damn, I wish he'd stop asking questions right now...' _She starts to open her mouth to say something when they both hear a light thump and feminine giggle come from the door behind Will. Jennifer and Will look at each other then at the door, Jennifer silently sighs and mental wipes her forehead at the close call, '_Saved by the thump and giggle...now who the hell was that everyone is suppost to be outside...' _

Appearently Will was thinking along the same lines as he leans towards the door and listens for anything else. Jennifer's eyes widen as she hears a man's low moan come from inside, '_What the hell?! ' _ Her and Will look at each other again and Jennifer motions for him to step back alittle he nods as he steps back, Jennifer takes a deep breath before slowly opening up the door an inch or so, so her and Will can see inside.

(( A/N: you know? this would be a evil place too stop right now lol...but i'm not that evil and yes i know it seems so predictable lol ))

Both pairs of eyes widen as they see Elizabeth Swann and Gillette on the floor infront of the settee in each ours arms kissing passionately, Gillette's coat and vest tossed carelessly on the floor. Jennifer puts her hand over her mouth, '_Oh my God...I knew she was a two timing whore!' _

She looks up at Will watching as different emotions cross his face, shock, betrayal, and finally anger. ' _No angry would be an understatement...' _She thinks as Will throws the door open and storms into the room startling the enamored couple on the floor.

Elizabeth jumps when she hears the door hit the wall and looks up at to see the angry blacksmith stocking into the room like a dangerous wild cat, she gasps," Will! " She shrinks away holding on to Gillette, who puts a protective arm around her.

Will glares at Elizabeth, " Why? why did you do this?!" Elizabeth flinchs as Will's voice slowly starts to rise, " I-I-I don't know...it just happened...I fell in love with him...I'm sorry Will..." She lowers her head resting it on her new lover's shoulder.

Jennifer snorts, " Bull, how long has this been going on behind his back? Looks to me like you two are pretty friendly with each other..." She raises her eyebrow at the couple and looks over at Will, who looks like a puppy who had just been kicked.

Elizabeth looks over at the phony maid, " Who are you?"

Will looks at Elizabeth and tries to keep his voice calm, " Answer her question, Elizabeth, how long?..."

Eliabeth sighs and slowly stands to her feet," Six months..." She turns away so she doesn't have to see the look on Will's face.

Gilliette stands and wraps his arms around Eliabeth's waist and looks at the blacksmith, " We're in love Turner...We've been seeing each other since the governor's birthday ball six months ago...the one you skipped to work in your pitiful forge...Liz was going to brake it off with you tonight after the party..."

Jennifer flinchs alittle at the look on Will's face and what the naval officer said, ' _If looks could kill..they'd both be six feet under...note to self...don't tick off the blacksmith/pirate...' _Gillette moves his love behind him as Will places a fierce glare on them.

Will walks over to him and gets into the navy officers face, " Love?! Love is is trust and faithfulness. If she was going around behind my back. What makes you think she was faithful to you? "

Gillette glares at the blacksmith and pulls his fist back but Will beats him to it and he punchs the navy man hard square in the face, Jennifer cringes as she hears the crunch of bones, ' _That's going to hurt in the morning...Go Will! '_ She places her hand over her mouth to hide her smirk. Eliabeth screams as Gillette hits the ground holding his bleeding nose groaning in pain.

Jennifer panics and grabs Will's forearm and looks at him, " We have to go now before someone comes."

He nods numbly, rubbing his sore knuckles, still glaring at the two other people in the room. Jennifer pulls him out of the room and drags him down the hall as they hear footsteps coming from behind and enter the room they left, she quickly opens the door to the dinning room and pushing Will inside before coming into the room herself and closing the door.

Jessica hops off the table, where she had been sitting, and walks over to her friend, "What the hell happen?! We heard a scream. "

Jennifer shakes her head, " Explain later... we need to leave, now! "

Jack nods, " Good seem's we're all in agreement with that."

He rushs over to the window and motions for the others to follow, Will stares after Jack dumbfounded, " Jack? "

He looks at the girls as Jennifer grabs her pirate clothes and Jessica quickly starts to follow the pirate captain, Jennifer grabs his hand and pulls him toward the window, " Come on, no time."

He nods and follows her, throwing his hat behind and climbs out the window. The four of them quickly scale the wall, Jennifer have alittle trouble because of the dress, and ran away from the house where they can hear the shout for more guards being made. They keep running til they get to the blacksmith shop and Will opens the door and the run inside barring the door behind them. Will turns and looks at the pirate captain, who's leaning against a support beam, then at the two girls, who are leaning on his workbench trying to catch their breath.

Will rubs his sore knuckles, noticing they were bruising from the punch, he sighs and looks at Jack," Jack, what are you doing here?...And who are they?" He nods towards the two female's as he starts to walk around lighting candles.

Jack smirks, " Can't a friend come to visit another friend?"

Will raises his eyebrow at the pirate," A friend, yes. You, no."

Jack shrugs and waves his hand towards the girls, " And these two, William, are Jennifer, the one in the maid get up, and Jessica. Their the new members of the pearl."

Jennifer waves some," We've met already." Will nods, Jessica pokes her friend in the shoulder, " So, what happen?"

Jennifer sighs and looks over at the blacksmith who turns away and heads toward a back room, she looks at Jack and Jessica,"We found Elizabeth in one of the rooms when we were heading for the dinning room...she was in the arms of another man...Gillette's arms to be more specific. Will punched him in self defence..."

Jack pulls a face and wanders to the back room watching in the doorway as Will throws his clothes and belongings into a couple of satchels.Jennifer goes up into the lofts and changes out of the maid outfit and back into her pirate clothes before coming back down.

Jessica laughs softly and whispers, " We were right about her."

Jennifer nods," Yea, just wish it didn't break his heart in the process..."

Jack and Will come back into the main shop, Will carrying his bags and his sword strapped to his waist. Jack looks at the girls, "Come on we need to get back to the pearl."

They nod and follow behind the pirate and blacksmith to the door, Will unbars the door and swings it open, only to be met by the muzzle of a musket. The navy officers swarm the blacksmith shop and raise their guns at the four. Norrington walks through the door and smirks, "Well well well...Jack Sparrow. We meet again."

Jennifer and Jessica glare at the commodore, "Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack smirks," What they said and we really need to stop meeting people like this mate."

The commodore ignores the pirate and looks at the two women, "What's this? Kidnapping women Sparrow and turning them into pirates?"

Jessica growls at the commodore and spits in his face, Jack grabs her and pulls her to him when the guards move in closer pointing their guns at her. Norrington glares at her then looks at the guards, "Clap them in irons!" He looks at the captives as their put in the cuffs, he smirks, " Your all under arrest for piracy and assault to a naval officer. Take them away! " The guards grab the prisoners roughly, one of them grabing the fallen bags, and cart them off as they stuggle and protest.

To be continued...

A/n: Well I hope you everyone enjoyed this chapter and I didn't bore anybody. Thank you readers your reviews they really brighten my day when i read them so keep them coming. (yes i'm begging lol) but if your going to complain and flame my story then don't bother. I'm doing this for fun anyway lol. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon if I don't get writer's block again. til then, laters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: hey guys hope none of you are mad about the slight cliffhanger from the last chapter. I got a review from someone about how America wasn't around and about there not being any cabins on the black pearl. Well first off America was around during then, I don't know about you but I don't know the timeline for the movie. So I placed it in the Golden age of piracy which started in the 1700's and ended somewhere in the 1800. So get your facts straight before giving advice if anyone wish to know about pirate history check out Under the Black Flag by David Cordingly. As for the cabins, yes I did see DMC, saw it three times in one week, and I know there are no cabins other then Jack's, but this is my story so I don't care, I can write how I want it. Also one reveiwer said they liked Jessica's character, thanks. Jessica is my best friend in real life and she wanted everyone to know she's a real person. everyone else thank you for your kind words keep them coming!

Disclaimer: ( _Will comes out from behind a curtain and looks at the readers_) The authoress doesn't own anything so please don't sue her. She's just a poor girl with too much time on her hands. ( _authoress, from behind the curtain, throws cursed monkey at him_) hey!

They had been locked in their cell for most of the night a guard stands watch over everyone in the cells, the prisoners in the other cells look out their barred window looking up at the night sky waiting for the morning light and their appointment with the gallows .

Jack sits at the far side of the wall in the cell his hat tilted over his eyes humming softly under his breath. Will sits on the ground, leaning against the other end of the wall, one leg bent up to his chest, his arm resting on it, he stares straight ahead not really paying any attention to his three fellow inmates. Jennifer sighs as she sits to the side of the cell doors, her legs pulled up to her chest watching as her friend paces the lenght of the cell muttering under her breath. Jessica turns on her heel and looks at Jack, "Well?"

Jack tilts his hat back and looks at her," Well what, luv? "

Jessica sighs and walks over and sits down beside him and whispers, " Any idea how to get out of here alive?"

Jack shakes his head, " Not yet...we need to get the keys from the guard some how."

They both look over towards the guard standing watch. Jessica sighs and rubs her wrist where the cuffs from earlier had cut into her skin. Everyone looks up when they hear footsteps coming down the steps, two guards come down and walk over to the other, Jennifer smirks alittle as she recognizes Murtogg and Mullroy.

Murtogg smiles at his fellow officer, " Your shift's over, Dunkin, you can go get some sleep now."

Dunkin smiles and nods as he hands over the keys to mullroy, "Thanks, have a good night gents."

He nods towards the two guards and walks up the stairs.As the sound of the steps die away, Mullroy smiles and pulls out a deck of cards from inside his jacket, "Up for a game?" Murtogg chuckles and nods as they sit on top of a wooden table and start to play a card game, tossing the keys down beside them.

Jennifer smirks mischivously and looks over at her friend, Jessica raises her eyebrow at her friend, '_What's that look for? what the hell does she have up her sleeve?' _

She watchs as her friend wraps her arms around her stomache and curls up against the bars of the door and starts to whimper and groan. Mullroy looks up from the card game at the sound of the groaning he frowns alittle as he looks at the girl leaning against the bars breathing heavily and whimpering, " Is she alright?"

Murtogg looks up and frowns some, " Not sure...go look..."

Mullroy nods and slowly gets up from the table and walks over to the cell, "Hey, miss, you all right?"

The only answer he recieves is a whimper, Jessica gets up and slowly walks over to the side of her friend, "Jenn?"

Jessica bites her lip looking worried but on the inside laughing,'_What do you know? those dumb acting lessons came in handy.' _Mullroy reachs into the cell and places he's hand on the whimpering girls shoulder and looks at Jessica, "Should I call for a doctor?"

Jessica smirks suddenly and grabs the guard's arm and yakes on it hard sending the guard head first into the bars, knocking him out cold, she reachs through the bars and grabs the fallen officer's dagger. Murtogg jumps up and fumbles for his rifle, "Hey! what are you-" He stops talking and drops his rifle as Jessica places the knife at Mullroy's thoat, Jack smirks as he watchs, '_Not bad.' _ Jessica smirks at the guard, " Let us out and he'll live." Jennifer smiles as she stands up.

Murtogg nods and grabs the keys and slowly walks over to the cell, he unlocks and opens the cell door. Jack smirks and walks out the door and grabs Murtogg's fallen rifle and points it at him, " Grab your friend and move into the cell, girls, Will, get out of there. "

Jessica smiles and drops the dagger, she stands up and walks out of the cell, Jennifer and Will follow her lead. Murtogg nervously grabs Mullroy and drags him into the cell; Jack nods to Will, who closes the door locking the guards inside and throws the keys on to the table.

Jessica walks over to the wall and grabs Jack's effects, "Time to see if we can get to the docks and to the long boat without getting caught. "

She hands Jack his things, he smirks and nods as he puts his effects on, "Read my mind luv, lets get going."

Jennifer grabs one of Will's satchels as he grabs the other. The four silently walk up the stairs and out into the early morning air, keeping to the shadows whenever possible, Jack places a finger to his lips as they sneak through the fort and town down to the docks. Jack smiles when he sees the long boat, they quickly head towards it, Will tosses his bags into the long boat and looks over the town one last time before climbing in. Jennifer climbing in and sits down across from him. Jack does the rope to the long boat and starts to help Jessica in, once everyone is in the boat Jack starts to row with Will's help.

When they reach the pearl the crew smiles and raise the long boat up, The crew welcome back Will, Jack smirks and starts to give orders and looks at Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs set a course for Tortuga." The crew cheers and quickly go to work and the ship sets off to the pirate port.

Jack looks at the girls and smirks as he walks up to the wheel, " Nice job back there ladies. Maybe we'll make pirates out of you yet."

Jessica and Jennifer both smile back and run off to help the crew. Will sighs and leans against the railing of the pearl and looks towards the place he use to call home for the last time before picking up his bags and going down below.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! life is rough but I can hopefully handle it alright lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bunch of pocket lint and a Film Fantasy magazine about Pirates.

The pearl docked at Turtoga's port in the mid morning the crew lower the gang plank. Will stands near the railing brooding, he had told Jack earlier that he had spoken to Elizabeth before he was thrown into the cell with the others. She had told him that she didn't love him anymore at least not as a wife would love a husband like she thought she did and she couldn't marry a blacksmith, he silently sighs, '_I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though I'm not as hurt as I thought I'd be...maybe I was in love with the thought of being in love...' _

He shrugs and turns to watch the crew line up. Jack walks over looks over the crew, " All right men.." Ana, Jessica and Jennifer give him a look and he clears his throat, "And women. You know what to do, a week shore leave not back bright and early you'll be left behind."

The crew nods and get their money before walking down the plank and heading into the town for the closes pub. Jack looks at the depressed blacksmith and pulls on his arm, " Come on mate, I'll buy you some rum and you can drown your sorrows."

Will raises his eyebrow at Jack and sighs,"Alright...you probably won't leave me alone til then anyway."

Jack smirks," Damn straight, and maybe we can find you another bonny lass."

"No thanks, at least not from here! " Will gives the town a mild disgusted look. Jessica and Jennifer give each other an amused look as they watch the two pirates, Jack looks over at the girls and smirks, "Well, ladies lets go, we need to cheer this man up."

Will raises his eyebrow and looks at Jack, " Your going to let them come along? What if something happens to them? "

Jessica laughs and smirks, " Don't worry, we know how to take care of ourselves. Now lets go."

She heads down the plank Jennifer laughs some and follows after her friend.

Jack chuckles and nods towards the plank, "Well, you heard the woman lets go." Will sighs and follows the girls the pirate captain not far behind.

The four of then spend the rest of the day looking through the shops, Sometimes having to run because Jack stole something from a sober person. By the time night starts to fall the girls are carrying some books they bought, as they head into the Faithful Bride Jack walks close to Jessica as he notices some of the men looking her up and down. He and Jessica go to get the drinks talking about something, Jennifer and Will notice and smirk at each other as they find a table, Will pulls out a chair for Jennifer and he smirks, " Care to sit down miss."

She laughs some and sits down, " Thanks and you can call me Jenn."

He nods and sits down next to her, Jack and Jessica come back to the table fighting over the hurricane season, Jack sets a mug infront of Will, " The Pearl is the fastest ship to ever sail the carribean we'll make it to a safer waters before the hurricane seanson kicks in."

Jessica growls and places Jennifer's mug down in front of the girl, " Jack don't be stupid, What happens if you go through with this plan of yours and we end up going straight into a hurricane?"

Jack takes a sip of his rum and smirks, " Don't worry love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember? I'd be able to get us through it."

Jessica snorts and glares at him over the rim of her mug, she sets it down, " Really Captain? so what happens when it turns out I'm right and your wrong."

Jack gives her a look, " I'm never wrong"

Jennifer and Will sit back and watch them argue Jessica finally gets fed up and dumps the rest of her rum over Jack's head and she slaps him hard across the face before storming out of the pub, Jack rubs his face and winces as he looks at the others, "I don't think I deserved that..."

Will smirks some as he takes a sip of his drink, wincing a bit at the strong burning taste. Jennifer snorts," I think you did, Not a smart move to make her mad. By the way you do realize she just left by herself, into the streets of turtoga, at night, right?"

Jack, who took a gulp of his rum, spits it out all over the guy sitting next to him and almost chokes as he stands up, " I'll go after her, meet you guys at the ship later."

He quickly leaves the table leaving Will and Jennifer to deal with the angry man with rum all over him. As he rushs out the pub Jessica, who was standing right out side the door, sticks her foot out in front of him tripping him and Jack falls hard to the ground losing his hat in the process.

Jessica smirks and walks over to stand in front of him and picks up his hat and places it on her head, " You did deserve that!" She sticks her tongue out at him and runs back to the ship, dodging the stumbling drunks in the streets a hand holding the tri-corner hat in place, laughing.

Jack growls as he gets to his feet and chases after her through the streets, a slight smirk on his face as he chases her up the gang plank, she races for his room and slams the door shut and locking it. She laughs as Jack pounds on the door and in mock anger say, " Let me in right now or else!"

Jessica smirks, " Or else what?"

She plops down on the bed and pulls the hat down over her eyes. Jack smirks as he pulls out a key and quickly unlocks the door and flings it open taking Jessica by surprise as he quickly crosses the room and pounces on her the hat falling to the floor, she laughs and starts to fight him as he tickles her. They both laugh as they finally stop, Jack leans over her his hands on both sides of her head and smirks softly as he reaches out tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, they stare into each others eyes and smile. Jack slowly leans down and Jessica closes her eyes as she starts to meet him half way.

A light cough from the doorway startles them before their lips meet, Jessica glares at the doorway as Jack moves away, her friend, her clothes tattered alittle, stands a small smirk on her face, "Sorry to interrupt anything but I was wondering if Jack had any bandages in here?"

Jack raises his eyebrow as he slightly glares at the girl, " I do, why do you need them?"

She sighs, " Well after you left to find Jess, the man you 'accidently' spat rum on started a fight. I'm fine just some torn clothes but Will has a couple of cuts that need to be taken care of." Jack sighs as he gets up off the bed picking his hat up off the floor and grabs the bandages and goes to find Will, grumbling under his breathe.

Jessica glares at Jennifer, " Your evil..."

Jennifer smirks, " I know... Come on lets go back to our cabin. You can see lover boy tomorrow morning."

Jessica glares at her as she gets up off the bed, Jennifer smirks, " I'm happy looks can't kill otherwise I'd be six feet under right now."

Jessica give her a look, " Remember, I know where you sleep, so you better have one eye open." Jennifer laughs as the girls head back to their cabin to rest.

A/N: hides from real Jessica who will probably kill the authoress I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, i'll write again soon if i don't get killed lol read and review but no flames!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I'm back from the dead (sorry for the wait,i've had a bad case of writers block) and hopefully with an up date you'll all enjoy! But first i'd like to thank all my reviewers,

you guys are great! (_tosses pirate of the caribbean goodie bags to reviewers_)

Disclaimer: (_Jack walks out a bottle of rum in his hand_) She don't own nothing, savvy?

The week in Toruga passed by quickly for everyone and the sky slowly starts to cloud over . Jessica sighs as she helps gibbs move a barrel up the plank and onto the deck. Jack stands up by the wheel watching and yelling orders at his crew as Will scurries up the rope ladder to check the sails. Some of the crew look up at the sky watching as more gray clouds

Jennifer stands by the railing a telescope help up to her eye as she looks out to the sea, she frowns alittle as she spots several dots in the horizon, " Hey... Jack,...come over here and see if you can tell what those dots are..."

Jack rolls his eyes and walks over, " They're called ships, Jenn..." He's still mad at her for ruining his kiss with Jessica.

Jennifer turns and glares at him handing him the telescope, " I know that Jack, Just look at their damn flags ok..." She goes off to help Marty and Ana with the supplies grumbling under her breath about a certain captain.

Jack smirks and raises the scope up to his eye and looks out to the horizon. As he focuses on the sails of the ships he almost drops the scope and mutters, " Damn..."

Will comes down from the sails and hears Jack's muffled curse and walks over, " What's wrong Jack?"

Jack sighs," Looks like our dear friend, the Commodor, has found our safe haven." He whirls around and yells at the crew, "Men!..." Jess, Ana and Jenn all turn and glare at him and Jack clears his throat, " and women...we had better hurry and load the supplies. The Commodor and his men are coming towards here."

The crew all nod and yell, "Aye!" Jennifer looks up and smirks at Jack, who glares back, " Don't say a word, lass." She gives an innocent look, " Don't know what you're talking about captain." She smirks and quickly moves to help Ana move the last barrel up the plank.

Jack runs around on the deck yelling orders to the crew, " Pull up the plank, ready the sails!" the crew scramble and run to their stations, Jessica runs the bow of the ship and smirks as she looks at the Dauntless as it slowly gets bigger, Jack makes his way up the sterncastle to the wheel of the pearl and gives the command to drop the sails and to raise ancore. Jen runs to the front of the ship to stand beside Jess as the sails catch the wind and the pearl glides out of port gaining speed as she goes, Jack altering the ships path to be out of range of the dauntless cannons.

Will smirks slightly as he looks at the enemy ship through his telescope, " Looks like Norrington isn't happy for losing his element of surprise."

Jess grabs the telescope from Will's hands and looks, laughing some, " He looks like he swallowed a lemon." she notices Norrington is looking through his own telescope at them, she smirks at him and flip him the bird. Jen grabs the railing and laughs and Will stares at Jess his jaw hanging open slightly. Jen smirks and grabs the telescope from Jess and looks at the ship as they start to get away, " Now he looks like a fish. Opening and shutting his mouth. " she laughs as Norrington storms off to the helm shouting orders.

Jack smirks a little as he watches the girls shaking his head slightly as he steers out to the open seas, he turns as Gibbs runs over to him, " The Dauntless is turning about captain, She's going to give chase." Jack nods and looks up at the darkening sky, " Then lets give him a chase, savvy? " he smirks steers the pearl as Gibbs nods and runs down to help the crew tie everything down and move anything loose down below.

Jess looks up at the black sky and moves from the bow to the stern where Jack is at and watches as the waves slowly start to get bigger and the wind gets more forceful, a powerful wave slams into the hull of the ship making Jess lose her footing and bump into Jack who wraps his arm her waist and smirks at her as she glares when the clouds break open and it starts to pour.

Jen flinches and huddles by Will as the waves sweep over the decks, he grabs a rope and holds on to Jen's arm as the water splashs over them, " Jennifer, get down below. You'll be safer there." she looks at him and shakes her head, " Forget it, I'll risk it up here."

Jess looks over the decks at the crew and her friend before looking at Jack, " See I told you so! Its a damn hurricane. We're going to get ourselves killed! "

Jack looks her in the eyes and smirks, " I meant to do this...and you forgot love, I'm captain Jack Sparrow i can do anything." He smirks at her glare and leans down and kisses her as the sky is lit up by lighting.


End file.
